Zelleria Yunistica
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Sonic Chick is a Duel Spirit who likes Yusei Fudo. She has a human avatar and can advise him on duelling and other things. But he doesn't know that she's Sonic Chick when in her human avatar...and he isn't aware of her true feelings for him.


**Zelleria Yunistica**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, there was a creature known as Sonic Chick. But she wasn't merely a monster in a card game. She was in love with Yusei Fudo.

Before you turn away and go run screaming in the streets, you ought to be aware that Sonic Chick has the ability to change into a five-year-old girl.

No need to fear, though. Yusei isn't going to return her love.

Being a Duel Monster, she has lived for decades. But her human avatar is five years old and will remain five years old forever.

Well, I say she is decades old. She existed for decades in the Doominion of the Beasts, but only recently was released in the human world as a card. And she was found by Yusei Fudo, a boy with a strange detiny.

Our story begins on a Wednesday afternoon. Yusei was late finding a new part for his motorcycle when a boy with brown hair and wearing a lime-green T-shirt challenged him to a duel.

"I don't duel anyone who hasn't told me their name," Yusei said.

"You can call me Marc."

"Okay, Marc. If you really want a duel, I suppose I'm up for it."

Yusei strapped his Duel Disk to his left arm. This was a left arm duel; he could feel it in his bbones.

Yusei wanted to get the gross image of a clown gulping down seven plates full of buttered toast out of his head. He had witnessed the event on his errands. It was one of the few entertainments permitted to people in the Satellite.

"It's time to duel!" Marc said.

"Do you steal all your lines from former champions?" Yusei asked.

"I might say 'Get your game on' from time to time."

"I hope not. That phrase is at least twenty years old."

"Try fifteen, buddy."

"Let's just get this duel started."

"Why don't you go first?"

"I shall." Yusei drew a card. "I activate Septad Rainbow Launchpad!"

A continuous spell card appeared on Yusei's side of the field.

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to add a Crystal Beast monster to my hand. And I choose Sapphire Pegasus."

"But you're not Johan!"

"I don't have to be Johan or Jesse or whatever his name is to play a certain deck type."

Yusei discarded Bladefly as per the cost of his spell card. Then he searched his deck for Sapphire Pegasus and shuffled, after which he summoned his newly drawn monster. He then added Ruby Carbuncle to his spell/trap card zone.

He now had a white horse with a horn on his side of the field and a purple cat with protuberant eyes behind it.

"I end my turn."

"I draw," said Marc. "And summon this monster."

Marc placed a card on his Duel Disk and a dragon appeared. It had a yellow head and seemed to flicker as it came onto the field, and continued to seem as though it would vanish at any moment.

"Mirage Dragon. Are you familiar with it?"

"Of course. But I have no traps on my field, and your monster has a lower ATK than mine. So I don't know what there is to be so smug about."

"Maybe this will clear the matter. I equip Dragon Treasure to my precious lizard. Now its ATK goes up 300, making it stronger than yours."

"Of course."

"Now Mirage Dragon, attack with Needle Oasis!"

White sparks burst from the mouth of the dragon, bombarding the pegasus on Yusei's field. Smoke appeared, and when it slipped away, the horse had shifted position from where it had been to Yusei's spell/trap zone.

"Your monster should be in the Graveyard, not on your field," Marc said.

"You don't know how Crystal Beasts work? And you call yourself an expert on Johan."

Marc scoffed. "Draw your card and do something."

"With pleasure," Yusei said. He drew Sonic Chick.

She wished she could speak to him. But he could not hear when she tried to. Not in this form, anyway. Her voice just came out as muted. However, when the time was right, she could transform into her human avatar and help her. As long as she didn't find herself in the Graveyard, i.e., being played and then being sent there.

"I activate my field spell, Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!"

Sonic Chick listed to the voice of Yusei Fudo. It made her heart beat six times as fast to hear it.

"Then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Sonic Chick panicked. She was the card he had set face-down. She'd better not be defeated. The monster on the field currently had 1900 ATK, so she would survive an attack from it. But if something with a lower ATK were summoned…she shuddered to think of the results.

_When you need me, I'm here to help, Yusei_, she thought. _But don't let me visit the Grave, or I may not be around to advise you._


End file.
